Hic Sunt Dracones
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: A collection of one-shot/shorts from the prompts of tumblr's Riverdale-Events 'Spring Fever'. All one-shots are set in my Riverdale!Supernatural AU (Witch/Vampire/Werewolf) universe! Features the couples of: Bughead, Kevin/Joaquin, Jason/Polly, Fangs/Midge, Archie/Josie, Veronica/Reggie, Sweet Pea/Betty, and Cheryl/Toni!
1. BettyJughead: Sex Pollen

**Things to know before you read about this specific universe: You don't have to read the series to get what's going on (though I totally encourage you to check it out!), but here are the basics. Betty is a witch. The Southside Serpents are werewolves. This is set somewhere book 2/season 2. In my universe, Sweet Pea and Jughead are living in a trailer together. That should about do it. Happy reading! If you want to see the graphic that goes along with this, go to my tumblr 'youngbloodlex22'**

* * *

_Betty/Jughead: Sex Pollen_

* * *

"So, what is this magical flower we're looking for again?" Jughead asked, scratching his head through his beanie and squinting up through leaves in the forest. The dappled light on his face shifted as he tilted his head, and for a second, Betty had the urge to draw him or memorialize him in this moment. She leaned against a tree, humming to herself, toeing off her Toms to dig her feet into the soft moss below her. Jughead caught her movements, raising an eyebrow, but his wolfish smile wasn't judging.

"It's not a magical flower," Betty corrected, "It's a flower for my potion, and then that will make it magical. You should know this." She said, trying not to sound frustrated. She wasn't, not really. She had told him this yesterday after school when she'd announced this trip into the woods, but Juggie- like every other male on the planet- had an unfortunate habit of only half-listening.

"I could," Jughead said, his grin widening, "But why would I take the time to do that when I have you and Sweet Pea ready, at a moment's notice, to parrot back some old-as-dirt explanation?"

Betty rolled her eyes, turning around and continued searching.

"Seriously, though, it's just regular old yarrow. Same stuff I could probably get at a plant nursery."

"Well, why aren't we there?" Jughead asked, jogging up beside her, "Not that I don't _love_ forests-,"

"Yeah, you know, for being a werewolf, you sure do hate them something strange." Betty mused.

"I hate outdoors on principal. We could go to Menards. It has all the things of society; AC, plants labeled where you can easily find them, maybe even a vending machine with a cold Coke."

"Yarrow straight from the earth will work better," Betty said empathetically, "And since I'm putting this potion on people, I'd prefer it to be 100% good, not just like 78% good," Betty said with hand motions to show the difference of the two, "Wouldn't you?"

Jughead made a 'meh' sound, having found a long stick and was tapping it against the trunks absentmindedly. Betty had half a mind to make some joke about dogs and fetching sticks, but Jughead seemed to realize this first and all but threw the stick past him. He was blushing red when he met Betty's eyes.

"Faster we find this, faster we go home." Betty just decided to go with. She recalled her transition to a witch and how strange it all was, all at once. She had seen quite a few go through the first weeks of being a werewolf. She imagined it was an even stranger feeling to have one's body shifting around all the time. She didn't want to make it worse for Juggie than it, inevitably, already was.

"Yep, sure. Remind me what it looks like?" Jughead stuck his hands in his jacket pocket but looked honestly interested in the task.

"This," Betty replied, having loaded a picture of the little white-and-yellow flowered plant as her makeshift background. Jughead took the phone from her, scrolling in, tongue pressing on the inside of his cheek.

"Huh, sorta pretty," He said in mild surprise.

"Yes, and it should be around here. Had I thought about it, I would have given you the scent and we would have been out of here in seconds," She sighed. Jughead just shrugged.

They scoured the ground in relative silence for a couple of moments, and Betty was about to think that Sweet Pea was completely wrong about this location until Jughead called her over.

"This is? It's white and yellow," He said, holding a plant up, only the stalks and buds visible in his fist.

"If it is, you'd better hope you didn't rip all of it out of the ground, Jones," Betty teased him. Jughead probably had a witty reply, but it was cut off with violent coughing. Betty came up, taking the flower from him.

"No, this isn't yarrow. I'm not sure what this is, to be honest." She turned the flower around in her hand. Jughead continued to cough, his nose watering, "You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Ack, yeah, it's just the flower sorta got up my nose. Ohhh, yuck, my nose does not like that." He said, rubbing his reddening nose.

"It's not exactly pleasant." Betty said, and a cough came up in her throat too, "Maybe we shouldn't have been touching it." She said, dropping the flower.

"Yeah, fu-," Jughead blinked, "I'm having some sort of allergic reaction to it, I think."

"We should go home," Betty decided after a moment, "We'll find the yarrow later. We might need to take you into the hospital if you get worse," Betty said, her stomach jumping all over the place.

"I'm fine," Jughead wheezed. He was not fine.

By the time they made it back to the trailer park, Jughead was itching like crazy. He was still coughing too, his nose feeling like it was on fire. Betty too was starting to feel a strange numbness in her hands. That did not bode well.

Sweet Pea wasn't home and Jughead made a beeline for the bathroom. Betty was looking at her hands, which didn't seem to be puffing up but was still a numb and strange feeling, when the door opened.

"Get the yarrow?" Toni asked, looking at Betty expectantly.

"Not exactly. Jughead picked up this plant that, well, I'm not sure what it was. He started coughing really bad so we came back and-Toni, what's that look for."

Toni, as though possessed by a demon, had run out of the trailer and slammed the door. Betty bounded after her, jiggling the lock, but something- or someone- was blocking it.

"Toni!"

"I'm not getting that pollen on me!" Toni yelled back through the door, "You'll just have to wait for the effects to wear off before I open this door."

"Effects...Toni, what are you on about?" Betty asked, "Toni!" She growled.

"Just...be safe kiddos."

There was humorous lit in Toni's voice, one that gave Betty a pause. She stood back, realizing that the tingling in her hands had all but vanished. She came to the conclusion that the tingling feeling was migrating...downward.

"Toni," She said calmly, or as calmly as she could manage, "What did we get on us?"

There was only snickering on the other side of the door.

Betty huffed, blinking as a wave of heat seemed to settle over her. She fanned herself, but found little relief. She unzipped her jacket a little but ended up taking the whole thing off.

It still wasn't enough.

Jughead hadn't made much noise in the time when she'd been yelling at Toni through the door, and she hoped he was okay. He was still standing in the bathroom, back to her. His shirt was off completely, which was unusual for Jughead, and she could see the sweat gathering on his back.

Betty felt her mouth go dry.

She leaned on the doorframe, biting her lip as the tingling warmth seemed to settle in her lower stomach, an impossible need that was flaring up within her that made logic start to drift away. She blinked hard, shaking her head out, trying to come above this dazed feeling. She felt almost drunk; or, what she recalled being drunk felt like from the only time Veronica had goaded her into it.

The lust creeping into her bones was unmistakable. It wasn't like Betty, she thought. Not that she didn't desire Jughead, that wasn't the problem at all. The problem- if one could call it that- was that Betty wanted nothing more than to jump his bones. And, well, they'd only had sex once and she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready again.

Or maybe this was good, a voice of her mind that was rarely let free argued, maybe she knew she wanted him and this was helping her rid herself of all those anxieties that held her back.

Betty shrugged off her shirt, leaving her in her tank-top. Still not cool enough.

"Jughead?"

"Betty, crap. Don't...uh, go away."

"Are you okay?" Betty asked, coming to him. His fingers were clutching the sink so hard she thought he might crack it. As a werewolf, there was a true possibility there. His whole body was shaking like he'd run a marathon or all the way up to Canada.

"Fine." His answer was curt.

"I…" Betty faltered, unsure of how to phrase it, how to ask it, "No, you're not."

"Just, go, please," Jughead said, sounding vaguely embarrassed. When he looked up, his eyes were flashing yellow.

"Do you think you're going to morph?" Betty asked, and did take a step back.

"Yes."

But there was a pause. He'd obviously said it just to get her to leave the room. Betty narrowed her eyes.

"Jug," She whispered, fingers trailing over his shoulder. He flinched.

"Don't...don't do that or-,"

"Or what?" She asked, surprised about the coquettish tickle in her question. As she leaned over, a strand of hair breezed over his skin. He inhaled deeply, and before Betty could think of what she was going to do next, he had spun around, shoving her against the wall of the bathroom, nose buried in her neck.

"Betty, I…" He moaned, fingers shoving her into the wall, keeping her there, although he himself had no motion of wanting to leave, "That flower was not right. It-,"

"It's doing things to me too," Betty whispered in his ear. She didn't think she'd had it as bad as he did, but her body was still reacting to it.

Jughead groaned, hips pressing up against hers, his hardness warm against her thigh. Betty squirmed to relive her own growing pressure but was unable to hit just the right angle, what with Jughead torn between holding himself back and keeping her in place.

"Don't tell me that," Jughead laughed weakly.

"Or what?" Betty asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jughead dragged his nose up her neck, just so that his lips were inches from hers.

"You know what," He whispered, forehead pressed to hers. It was slick with sweat, his hat having been pushed off somewhere on the tiled floor.

"What if I say please?" Betty asked in response, taking both of her hands and cupping Jughead's face, pulling his lips onto hers. This seemed to the moment Jughead lost any and all control. He growled, literally a low wolf's grow, in the back of his throat as he pressed his entire body up against her. His hands tangled in her hair, his tongue invading her mouth. Betty nipped just a little on his bottom lip, the motion enough to cause a shudder to run through his entire body.

His hands were suddenly all over hers. The haze had settled back over her brain. It hadn't necessarily axed logic, Betty realized, but it more or less gave Betty a singular task that was completely necessary to complete; fuck Jughead. She still had enough logic to think that a bed might be more comfortable, although she liked him taking charge, and to remind herself that before this got too far they should find a condom. The haze seemed to heighten her pleasure though, so much so that every touch to her skin felt like he was setting her on fire.

His fingers lifted off her cami and then tore her bra off. His hands groped her breasts, flicking the nipple as Betty whimpered. Her hand was snaking around his backside, pressing against his ass to keep him closer to her, right at the spot she liked it.

"Betts," Jughead breathed, licking around her nipple. Betty made a keening noise, allowing him to do this for a couple of seconds before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jug, just," She breathed inarticulately. She pulled him back up, shoving him back for just a second to undo her jeans, shoving her pants and underwear down her leg all in one. Jughead's fingers fumbled to do the same on his own pants, and when he looked up at Betty, his eyes weren't flickering anymore. They were completely golden, the same enchanting color as when he was turned to a wolf.

Betty gnawed on her lip in anticipation, wondering how she'd gone so long without asking for this again. She'd enjoyed the first time with Jughead, why would a second or third or fourth not be equally as enjoyable?

She swiped a condom from the sink cabinet- on of Sweet Pea's, as Jughead's were kept in his bedroom- as Jughead's fingers delved between her legs. As she was tearing the wrapping off, two fingers teased her entrance, running her up and down. She had been wet long before he started, but this was just plain old torture.

"We can do all of that later," Betty said, feeling like she wouldn't usually turn down good foreplay, but right now all she wanted to do was feel him inside of her.

Jughead helped her roll the condom on. He made no motion to move them from the room, in fact, he blocked her from moving at all. Betty had the passing thought that Sweet Pea was going to have a fit if he found out they'd fucked in the shared bathroom, probably going as far to have them sanitize it, but it was gone from her mind before she could consider it more.

Jughead went back in for a kiss, this one a tad bit sweeter, but the passion was still there. He gave her another soft, gentle kiss, before it turned into a harder, more possessive kiss. One that made Betty's toes curl and her body crave him even more.

She was putty at his touch as he turned her around, pressing her back so that her chest was plastered to the cool tiles, her ass was slightly raised to him. Using a shin, he kicked her stance out a little, so that her legs were spread.

"Betty," He groaned, his hands grasping her bottom and squeezing, hard enough so there was a little bit of pain, "I'm...just need this," He said, leaning forward and biting her neck in a semi-playful way.

"It's fine, Jug. Better than fine," Betty said, turning around slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye, "Just do it, please," She found herself begging. She wasn't opposed to this position at all. Sure, the first time she'd been on top, but she wasn't against other ways. Plus, there was something undeniably sexy about the groaning sounds Jughead was making.

He stepped forward, fingers opening her folds, and then she felt him nudging at her entrance. In a swift motion, he pressed completely inside of her, bottoming out. Betty let out a breath of utter relief, the insane itch to her brain starting to lessen as her goal was part-way met.

"Oh, fuuuu-," Jughead hissed between clenched teeth, "Are you good?"

It was stretching her. Not in a bad way, not even in an uncomfortable way. Just an unexpected way. It felt different from this angle. But good.

Betty managed to shaky nod. He'd been holding himself back, but as soon as she gave the confirmation, he was unstoppable. It was a little hard; not the sweet nothings they'd whispered in each other's ear before and the gentle touches. This was all clenched fists, hard and jerking movements, and a more primal urge overtaking them both. One of Jughead's hands pulled on her hair a little, the other was at her waist, holding her in just the right position. Betty moaned encouragement, her cheek pressed to the wall.

His own cheek brushed against her jawbone. He gave a kiss to her shoulder blade, tongue laving over the skin.

"I'm close, Betts," Jughead whispered, snapping his hips into hers, "You feel so good, I'm not going to last longer."

"It's fine," Betty insisted, taking his hands and guiding his fingers to her clit, "I'm nearly there too."

He seemed to know what to do, thankfully, whether it was instinct or quick guessing, but soon Betty was falling apart by his fingers, body feeling like jelly. She collapsed a little, and Jughead kept her upright, for the first time showing his enhanced werewolf strength he relied on these days so little. She didn't know why; this was fantastic.

It wasn't long before he was coming too, a couple of vibrant swear-words finished off by her name croaked out.

He stayed buried in her for a couple of seconds, breathing coming back to normal.

Betty blinked as he slid out. She felt much better; her mind was back.

Jughead was blushing bright red.

"So, yeah, that was-,"

Betty leaned up, giving him a quick kiss, "Don't worry so much about it. I liked it, okay?" The last thing she wanted was him to think he'd pressured her into it or something.

"What was that?" Jughead asked, pulling his clothes back on.

Betty gave a helpless shrug.

She was just pulling her camisole back on when she heard arguing at the door.

"What do you mean I can't go in there?" She heard Sweet Pea squawk. She was eternally grateful he hadn't returned home ten minutes earlier, "Toni, what is going on in there?"

"We're good," Betty said, knocking on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure?" Toni sang back, "Because Betty Cooper, I swear to god if that pollen is still in your bloodstreams-,"

"Pollen? You...no!" Sweet Pea choked out on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, I feel normal now. Jughead too," She confirmed, looking over to him.

Sweet Pea slammed the door open.

"What kind of absolute idiots are you two?" He asked, dragging his hands down his face, "To touch that damned plant."

"I didn't know what it was! I thought it was yarrow! New wolf here, remember?" Jughead argued.

"What was that?" Betty asked, blushing.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Sweet Pea asked, raising his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

"Sex magic voodoo something, yeah," Jughead mumbled, "But you'd think this would be a bigger problem in town. Like, we would have heard about it."

"Totally harmless to humans. Only affects magic. Most aren't stupid enough to go near it," Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, "Fucking idiot," He said in the direction of Jughead, but it was almost in a loving way, "Can't do anything until you orgasm if it gets anywhere on you. Really inconvenient, I tell you."

Toni was holding back laughter at the door.

Betty grinned, sitting right up next to him, "Oh, so you speak from experience?" She teased, nudging him.

Sweet Pea opened his mouth, realizing his mistake.

"You know what? I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."

"I don't," Jughead raised a hand, setting his hat back on, "I do not want to hear about Sweet Pea's sexcapades."

"Yes," Sweet Pea said, clapping his hands before Betty could rile him up more, "Thank you. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"You hate him," Toni corrected, "Mostly."

"Well, starting today, I might just like him." Sweet Pea said, glaring at Toni, "Turning over a new leaf. A new brotherhood. A friendship, some might say," Sweet Pea began dramatically.

"Let's just say we aren't tempted to set each other on fire when we're in ten feet of each other." Jughead offered cautiously.

Betty stifled a laugh.

"I think you two like each other more than you let on," She said, collecting her hair back into a ponytail.

Jughead and Sweet Pea both made faces at each other that were nearly cartoonishly disgusted.

Betty barked out a laugh, tugging Jughead to sit next to her so she was between the two boys. She leaned back on the threadbare sofa, mirthful and enjoying pushing their buttons. A girl had to have her fun sometime.

"See? You agree on so much already!"

* * *

**That's it! I'm always so awful at endings...especially on oneshots... Also, hope the smut was okay! It's only very recently I've done a lot of that, so I'm still a wee bit self-conscious. **


	2. KevinJoaquin: Dating a Werewolf

**Second short! This one takes place after the drive-in, so after Chapter 14 in the larger story. Can be read on it's own! What's important to know is that Joaquin is a werewolf, Kevin is a human that knows about the magical world. Sort of like an Alaric from The Vampire Diaries! That should do it.**

* * *

_Kevin/Joaquin: Dating a Werewolf (Rated T)_

* * *

Two days after the drive-in, Kevin Keller parked his father's truck in a derelict driveway a block away from Sunnyside Trailers. He sat in front of his wheel for a good ten minutes, arguing with himself if he was really going to do this; go find the elusive Serpent he'd kissed at the movie. He wasn't stupid enough to bring his truck into Sunnyside. He was the son of a sheriff; even if he knew most Serpents were probably fine folks, there was a good number that wouldn't hesitate to vulture his car for parts to pawn. Plus, parking away, he could always back-out. Drive away and call it a day. Leave the single incident as just that...a one-time thing.

He almost did too. Kevin wouldn't say he was afraid. He told himself he was being cautious (truth? He was afraid...a little. For good reason, his voice of safety reminded him), and that nothing about what he was about to do was logical. Logic, which is father had always relied on so heavily.

Emotions weren't logical, however, Kevin told himself as he started his engine up again. He thought of his prospects if he turned away and went back to the Northside. There was Moose; who was not only dating Midge, but still in the closet. Or just experimenting, Kevin wasn't sure. There were the older college kids he sometimes met up with via social media, but none of those were regular or dependable. There was one kid off in Greendale, but that was a very long drive. The Southside, though shady, was just across the tracks.

And plus! He'd _liked_ Joaquin. Perhaps it was hard to gauge his actual personality, since they'd more or less just played tonsil-tennis, but the little he did see of Joaquin encouraged him to dig deeper. Dig deeper even knowing what he was.

Kevin left the truck, turning it off.

He wasn't stupid though. He tucked wolfsbane and some pure silver into a little pouch. His dad would have a hernia if he knew he was here and that he'd gone unprepared.

Yes, maybe it was stupid walking into the very heart of the Southside Serpent Werewolf Pack grounds, but Kevin was taking some chances. Or, he'd never get anywhere in his love life. He took this very seriously.

There wasn't a lot of people who looked at him as he walked in. Far less than he thought. He'd been sweating under the illusion everyone would clock his arrival right away, but if anything, the wolves looked at him with expressions anywhere between mild-disinterest to a passing curious thought.

He realized his folly right away. He and Joaquin hadn't even exchanged numbers, much less gossiped about which trailer he took residence in. He didn't even know where he was going, or if Joaquin was even home! He considered leaving, but he'd for sure look stupid, and he was here...wasn't he? He could give it a college try, if nothing else.

A boy around his age noticing him loitering. He was large and intimidating, with hands as big as logs and shoulders that could block out the sun. Kevin's hands didn't go for the silver immediately, but he definitely put his fingers in the vicinity.

"Hey, you, uh, lost?"

The boy's voice was much kinder than Kevin expected. Despite his large stature, Kevin got the immediate feeling he was a soft-spoken sort of guy.

"Yes. I'm looking for Joaquin…" He trailed off. Had they given last names? Well, Kevin had given his- it was only fair Joaquin knew his family and all- but he was lost upon Joaquin's, "Just...Joaquin." He said, attempting to sound confident, as though he never intended to give a last name in the first place.

"DeSantos?" The boy asked, like there were other Joaquins' running around. What did Kevin know, he mused, maybe there were? Maybe the name Joaquin was a cultural werewolf thing. Maybe it was a traditional pack name? There was so much Kevin just didn't know about werewolves, or other creatures, that he wasn't in a position to be making judgement.

He did assume, though, that the Joaquin he was looking for and Joaquin DeSantos were one in the same. If that was really his last name. The boy could have told him that it was something stupid Batman or Lupin or Sauron and Kevin would have been none the wiser, inclined to believe him.

"Yes. Him." Kevin said, nodding gratefully, "I'm Kevin. His…" Kevin trailed off, once again unable to articulate his thoughts. He ran his hands through his hair, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out. Were wolves inclusive of the gays?

Luckily, understanding lit the man's face.

"Ah. Yes. Right," There was no sense of resentment, just a lightbulb going on, "I'm Darkon."

"I take it that's not your real name?" Kevin couldn't help but question.

Darkon laughed, his white teeth juxtaposed against his inky black skin. Kevin surreptitiously looked for fangs but saw none...right now.

"It's the one that matters, Norther." He said, "C'mon. I'll take you over there."

Joaquin's trailer was mostly the same as every other trailer. The only defining factor that would lead Kevin to it on later dates was the thin strip of 60s avocado green painted as a flit of color round the sides and a half-dead potted plant near the door.

Darkon nodded to Kevin, leaving him off. Kevin gave a half-wave that the boy probably didn't see, before sticking his hands into his pockets and looking carefully at the door.

He was about to knock when he heard voices coming around the side. Joaquin was one...the other was FP.

He sheltered himself behind the other side of the trailer, none to keen on having a run-in with the Alpha. Not only was FP an intimidating figure, he for sure didn't want FP to think he was here because of the whole Jason shit going on. He waited until FP clapped Joaquin's shoulder goodbye and was all the way on the other side of the park.

Kevin paused, peering around the side of the trailer, but didn't see the person of his interest.

"He knows you were there," Joaquin said, sneaking up behind him like he had materialized out of thin air. As far as Kevin knew that wasn't a werewolf skill. Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin, "He just didn't want to waste the time right now to interrogate you."

"Rather I'd be interrogating him," Kevin mumbled under his breath. He realized belatedly that FP had probably smelled him, or at the very least, sensed him. Useless to hide from magics, he reminded himself.

"So, you're here." Joaquin said, brushing past Kevin and opening his door, "You have balls, compadre."

"I sure hope so," Kevin said, coming after him. He took two steps up to the door and paused. Joaquin looked back at him with half-amusement, half-wariness.

"Well, come in, Preppy. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not a vampire," The words were spilling out of Kevin before he could stop them, "You'd have smelled that, of course. I was just being polite."

"Huh." That was really all Joaquin managed to say, eyes widening at Kevin's words.

Inside was quaint. Small, sure, but comfortable feeling. Lived-in. The style choices actually weren't too far off from his father's taste; plaid, hunting, cameo. It was almost comical. In fact, Kevin was almost sure that his dad owned the same throw blanket on Joaquin's couch.

"Come in here," Joaquin said, grasping Kevin's wrist and pulling him to a bedroom. The very touch made Kevin's heart thump and he was not regretting this at all.

Kevin didn't think this was a invite for sex, as much as he maybe wanted it to be. Rather, it was a secluded place to chat. Which is what he'd come here for. There were signs of other family living here; at least one parent and a child, but that was as much as Kevin gleaned.

"Vampires." That's all Joaquin said, scrutinizing Kevin with a new look on his face.

"Yes. I came here to have...the chat." He said slowly.

Joaquin looked surprised, which was expected, "Oh. I'm clean. Got checked up three months ago, haven't been with anyone since."

"Not that! Thought, good to know," Kevin nearly choked, "Me too. For the record. Uhm, damnit, I meant...I know. That you're a werewolf," Kevin added for clarity, since his words had been miscommunication only moments before.

This seemed to shock Joaquin more, which was the response he'd been thinking would happen.

"So you, Mr. Do-gooder," Joaquin said, poking Kevin's chest for emphasis, "Knowingly not only made out with a gang member, but a werewolf at that?"

"...Yes?"

"Are you crazy?" Joaquin asked, but he was grinning.

"Maybe," Kevin groaned, "Desperate, more like." He didn't elaborate more.

Joaquin bit the inside of his lip, raising an eyebrow, "Right. Same."

This did surprise Kevin.

"Look, Sweet Pea pointed you out to me. Knew I wasn't lucky in relationships. It's not a big deal. You're lucky I'm nearly out of options too, else I wouldn't have taken my chances on a Northsider like you."

"Oh, well, gee." Kevin muttered, feeling a little insulted.

"You're honestly telling me that if you had the pick of any guy you'd choose a werewolf thug that pulls C's on average?" Joaquin asked pointedly, "And, you're...a Keller."

"Yeah." Kevin said, "And you still made out with me."

"Maybe I'm crazy too," Joaquin said, a genuine smile splitting across his face. It was soft. It was all-revealing. All of a sudden, Kevin's worries seemed to vanish. He laughed, his concerns seeming less significant.

"I'm glad you sought me out, Preppy," Joaquin said, closing the distance between them.

"You didn't give me a number or anything." Kevin said, waiting for the other boy to make the first motions.

"Didn't think you'd want to see me again." Joaquin said so quietly that Kevin maybe imagined it.

"Did you want to see me?" Kevin asked genuinely.

"I'm pleased you're here. That enough?" Joaquin asked sharply, then tempered, "I guess I'm not...always sure."

"Right. Well, here I am." Kevin said, swinging his arms out as though presenting himself.

"Yes. Here you are," Joaquin agreed, surging forward to put no distance between the pair, his lips warm on Kevin's. Kevin melted into it for a second, forgetting everything. Joaquin was intoxicating; he'd been at the drive-in too. His warmth was everywhere and he was so responsive, so willing.

But Kevin pushed back.

"The reason I came. To talk about werewolf stuff. Is there things I should know about kissing wolves or whatnot?" Kevin didn't want to overstate his relationship here, "Things that might be...important to know beforehand?"

"You came here to talk?" Joaquin asked, running his long hair back. Kevin couldn't tell if he was frustrated or amused.

"Yes. No. Both?" Kevin flailed a bit, wincing.

"Well, I dunno what to tell you," Joaquin gave a over-exaggerated shrug, "You'll smell like me, it will start to linger for longer the more we…'hang out'. You won't notice it. Other wolves or magics will. I might start to smell like human," He scrunched up his nose, "But your scent is hardly overpowering. If we go out to eat, I might get my steaks closer to still moo-ing than cooked. I get moody around moon changes. You do know that I can change whenever I want, none of that 'only on full moon' BS?" At Kevin's hurried nod, Joaquin continued, "If we get into fights, fur might start popping out or my fangs will length or my eyes will flash. If I get really turned on that might happen too. I don't know, is that what you're looking for?"

Kevin blinked, trying to file away all of it, "Yes. That." He said. It was so logical, he thought, so second-nature for Joaquin.

"Well, that's the short of it. It's like asking me what it's like to be hanging out with a Mexican. It's cultural. You just learn it, Prep." Joaquin said, crossing his arms.

"I'm supposed to be the bridge between your kind and my kind. I want to know. Also, for my own knowledge," he added, "But, if you think that's the important stuff."

"Yes."

"Then…" Kevin, though Joaquin had made it clear that he desired him, felt unsure about kissing him again.

"Thank god," Joaquin murmured, pulling Kevin to him, diving in so passionately that Kevin felt like he was going to drown in this boy. So deep that Kevin couldn't have stopped him if he wanted. So deep that if Kevin never came up, he wouldn't complain.

Joaquin's fingers were curious and delving at the hem of his shirt. He was feeling along the his skin when he suddenly startled back, yelping like he'd been tasered.

It took Kevin a second. He looked down to see his little safety-pouch. Kevin opened it, and Joaquin laughed. He sucked on his thumb, cussing. There was a blister already forming on it, red and irritated.

"Look, Preppy, I have a lotta kinks, but masochism isn't one of them," He said, looking warily at the bag of things that could for sure hurt- and even kill- him.

"Right, sorry." Kevin felt like an idiot, fumbling to untie it and throw it across the room.

"It's probably for the best," Joaquin said, nudging it away with a baseball bat, "Since not all wolves will be as...friendly as I am." He said, a feral and sultry smile on his face, "And, as nice as I am," He whispered, leaning in close, "I still bite." He nipped on Kevin's neck, just a playful one, and Kevin felt his legs go to jelly.

"Sweet mother of-," Kevin breathed out, "You're going to be so bad for me." He was so hyped about that.

"I hope so," Joaquin said.

"My dad's not home often, we can meet there," Kevin said all at once, going hard imaging Joaquin sneaking in through a window for moonlight rendezvous or mid-day breaks.

"Or here. My parents aren't around much either." Joaquin said with an unconcerned shrug.

"But..you just said…" Kevin frowned, casting a look back to the bag.

"Wolves in general are dangerous, sure, but no one will give you shit as my boyfriend." Joaquin said plainly, like it was obvious.

"Boyfriend?" Kevin echoed a little dreamily.

A flash of doubt passed Joaquin's face, "Unless-,"

"No! I just, I'm glad. Boyfriend," Kevin echoed, looking at Joaquin.

"Uh, yeah. You don't date much?" Joaquin guessed.

"No. My dad nearly kicked me out the other day to go find a 'nice gay boy'. Sad when your dad is your wing man." Kevin gave a leveled sigh.

"I think he's going to be disappointed," Joaquin said, "Because I am only .5 of those things. Pan; but don't let that bother you. I'm very interested in you. I'm definitely not nice and I'm only a 'boy' 50% of the time," He explained at Kevin's curious expression.

"Well," Kevin said decisively, "I'll take you at 0%. Full wolf."

"Aren't we brave?"

"Just stupid, maybe," Kevin said, grateful that they were already so casual with each other.

Joaquin's phone beeped from his bed. He checked it and gave Kevin one last short but searing kiss.

"Said I'd go running with Fangs," He said apologetically.

"Right. I did sort of surprise you here. Can't be upset you have plans." Kevin said, though was disappointed still.

Joaquin was searching. He came back with a sharpie and penned his phone-number on Kevin's palm.

"Howl at me sometime soon," He said, closing Kevin's fist to protect the ink.

He almost left without anything else. But Kevin, feeling emboldened, grabbed him back for one final kiss. Joaquin chuckled, nodding to himself.

Then, he was gone.

Kevin waited around. He was curious, admittedly. He knew from Betty's retelling that wolves and clothes didn't go together. As in that clothes didn't magically poof on and off for a wolf, if you morphed while wearing clothes, kiss those Reeboks goodbye. They weren't at a point in their relationship where Joaquin would be stripping in front of him, but Kevin was curious about what he looked like as a wolf. He'd never been up close and personal to a changed werewolf.

Joaquin's bedroom window looked out to the forest surrounding them. He caught a flash of fur out of the corner of his eye. Kevin turned to see a smaller gray wolf dart through the foliage. He didn't think that was Joaquin, but he couldn't be sure.

A second later, a majestic looking wolf with the same color fur as Joaquin's hair chased after him. It was unmistakable; that was Joaquin.

The wolf paused at the edge of the treeline and looked back to his trailer, directly at Kevin. His eyes were humored, as though he predicted Kevin would stick around. They were so human it was a little terrifying, to be perhaps a yard away from a great beast that he felt no fear around, only awe.

The wolf gave a small howl, more of a yelp, and Kevin held up his hand with the number to indicate he understood. The wolf shook out its fur, and then vanished into the woods.

Kevin breathed out. He hadn't realized he'd been holding air in.

It was decided; in all his years of life, Kevin Keller had never seen anything more sublime.


	3. JasonPolly: Spring Break

**Jason and Polly, written for Theme 1: Spring Break! **  
**This one has LESS supernatural elements in it (blink and you miss it) but it is TERRIBLY important to the longer story I'm telling, has A TON of important background info! **  
**And, just to get this out of the way, in this story, Jason and Polly are NOT related. Wanna know how? Read on...**

Friday at 3:30, fifteen minutes after the bell had rung, Riverdale High was practically empty. Unsurprising, as most of the kids had strewn out of the halls to get a start on their spring breaks as soon as possible. Polly sat in the office, going over the checklists for the volunteer trip one last time.

Her cell phone rang. She swiftly answered it with a bright and cheery hello, per her usual greeting.

"Polls, I think we found someone else to help with the trip!" It was her friend, Amanda, who would have loved to join her on this adventure, had she not made an appointment to get her wisdom teeth out during the break.

"Oh, really?" While Polly was confident in her leadership abilities, leading a volunteer trip with a group of 5th graders was daunting, even with help from two teachers. As it was, they were just within the law of students to helpers ratio, but that didn't mean they weren't going to welcome any and all help, "Thank god."

"Super last minute, he just went home to grab a bag," Amanda hummed.

"He?" Polly's eyebrows rose up. She frowned, cycling through the males at her school, trying to think of who might have signed up with genuine intentions. There wasn't a lot. At Amanda's paused and inhale of breath on the other end, Polly was immediately suspicious, "Who is it?" She asked dryly.

"Jason Blossom."

"Mandy-," Polly began to protest, rubbing her forehead and groaning. How could Mandy have fallen for that? The least likely person who was serious about going on a volunteer trip had to be Mr. Richy Spoilt-Pants, Jason Blossom. He was a nice guy, sure, but not exactly volunteer nice.

"I know, I know! But he sounded real serious," Amanda popped her gum over the phone, "Look, Polly, you said it yourself. You're not in a position to say no…?"

Polly held back a frustrated sigh, "He'd better be serious," She mumbled, watching as before her very eyes Jason pulled up in an Uber, waving to her through the glass pane.

"I'm sure you'll kick his ass if he isn't," Amanda laughed.

Darn right I will.

Jason came up to the office door, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, so, are we waiting for the other chaperones still?"

"We're all set now," Polly said blithely, "The other two adults- the teachers- are with the bus and will pick us up in...five or so minutes."

"Oh," Jason blinked, "Just us."

"It's not exactly a dream jet-setting vacation like the Maldives, or even to NYC. Just small towns." Polly said, shrugging, "If this isn't your thing-,"

"I'm good. I swear," Jason said, shooting her a smile, "Really."

"Hmm," Polly raised an eyebrow, "We'll see, I guess."

XXxxXX

Unsurprisingly, trying to more or less control a group of fifteen 12-year-olds left little time for friendly chatting between the two high schoolers. In fact, it wasn't until day 2 of the trip that Polly even got a conversation with Jason longer than short instructions or passing comment.

He was being nice, as Polly knew him to be.

Though they were in the same grade, they didn't exactly run in the same circles. Funny, since he was a football player and she a cheerleader. It seemed logical. The only commonality they had was the football field. Past that? Well…

Polly was the girl who was always volunteering and helping at Youth Groups and Church club. She had good grades; not great, but good enough. Enough that it kept her busy in her free time. She would be smiling and happy to anyone who passed by her way, but in truth she was a bit shy when it came to friends. Amanda had more or less adopted her over Polly picking her as a companion in high school.

Jason on the other hand almost seemed like every bad stereotype. He was rich, he was gregarious and popular, he always had girls hanging around him. His extracurricular were...sports, sports, and oh, some more sports. She got the feeling he was intelligent, but if he was in honors or AP classes, it was none of the ones Polly was in. He too seemed nice to everyone that bumped him in the halls, but he actually made friends with them. People came to Jason. Jason never had to reach out to make friends himself.

So, in this way, it was reasonable the pair had never truly crossed paths until this trip.

"You have a sister, don't you?" Jason asked conversationally as they loaded up on breakfast early that morning.

Polly nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Betty. She's a freshman."

"I think I know her. Looks just like you," Jason said.

Polly pretended to consider the choice between oatmeal or cereal with intensity, "I don't have to ask about you," She said after a very awkward pause, "Cheryl."

"Mhh. Cheryl," Jason just said in agreement. His tone sort of said it all. Polly dared a lookup to see a loving, but exasperated, smile on his face.

She giggled softly to herself.

This kid might be okay.

XXxxXX

Polly found herself watching Jason very carefully after that. She paid more attention to a fellow supervisor than she might have with others, but she told herself her worries were founded. That is, however, until he defied every expectation.

He was patient with the children. He was able to joke with them and quickly gain their trust and friendship, but also able to lay down the law to stop stupid kids from doing stupid things. And, when he raised his voice a little, they listened. It had taken Polly nearly a month to gain a close enough relationship with them to be able to effectively reprimand them.

He was a good judge of logic and was a wealth of knowledge Polly wouldn't have expected. When kids came with him to a question, he usually didn't skip a beat in answering. Kids liked coming to him.

He never once complained about the crappy 3-star hotels they were staying in, despite the fact she knew he was used to a literal mansion. In fact, you would never be able to guess he came from money with how swimmingly he took to sharing a room with the male teacher and the threadbare double beds they were put up in.

He was approachable and easy-going, never once raising an issue if their plans changed and willing to be 100% present when the kiddos were around. He was the perfect sort of supervisor.

Polly was stumped and astounded.

She wanted to express her gratitude and surprise consistently but wasn't sure how to do it without sounding like a magnanimous asshole.

"Hey, you're not the prissy rich-boy I'd thought you were."

"Wow, you get along great with kids. I assumed the Blossoms taught each other to eat children or something."

"Look at you, that kid really respects you! Color me shocked!"

Yeah, not exactly what she was going for.

Maybe Jason knew. He was always looking to her to be double-sure he was doing everything how he was meant to. A trip that was hardly funded to begin with sure didn't have fancy instructional papers or actual training, and he deferred to Polly in a stitch. She hoped she was giving him positive looking nods or un-awkward thumbs up, but she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

XXxxXX

Day 4 found the pair in a Church.

While this trip wasn't specifically Catholic in nature, few kids that weren't religious had signed up. Plus, the highschool and middle school was more prompt to accept the trip when framed religiously, so to Church the students went. Even just for silent reflection.

Polly had been raised Catholic. Her parents were the poster-family for a good Christian family. She had been strictly brought up with weekly visits and prayer before meals. Her family got up every Christmas morning to go to the earliest possible time before opening any presents. Easter was more of an all-day religious affair than anything fun (Easter baskets had stopped happening around three years ago).

She was a...Red Letter Catholic, if she had to put a label on it. She and Betty twittered about their joined lack of true religious beliefs, but both had agreed that they didn't find any alternatives better. Plus, their mother would rain hellfire down upon them if they tried to become Agnostic or an Atheist, so they were more or less forced into their roles.

Polly liked some parts of the Bible. She liked the message to love thy neighbor. She liked the idea that all were welcome and forgiven. She liked that it preached non-violence. She liked quiet moments to reflect. She liked the ilk that she met through Church events. She liked being a 'good person', which was the root of all those messages anyway.

She didn't necessarily uphold all of the rules, though. She rarely actually managed to give anything up for Lent (even if she told Alice she had). She might not go to Church every week if not so prompted. She would probably attend important dates, but not at 6 AM. She wasn't a total shut in and knew what happened at parties and all. She wasn't against premarital sex, just hadn't ever a cause for it to happen. Her mother was unsurprisingly very strict with dating.

Her mom had given her birth control pills, though Polly was under no illusion this was a go-ahead to have wild one-night stands. They both knew it was for her acne, because her mother was brutally honest, and Alice was particularly militant about Polly taking it.

Polly hated how her mother harped on zits she couldn't control, but the daily pill was helping her. Even if it tasted like literal dirt.

But, she digressed. Point of the issue being; Alice= very religious. Polly= minorly religious, but keeps up appearances.

So, she could appreciate someone who was making an effort with the Church, even if they weren't religious. The little chapel they were helping this week was the one place that Polly had undeniable peace and quiet. If she were lounging in her room, she ran the risk of a student coming to her with a frustrating query.

No one would bother her in here.

Maybe Jason had come to the same conclusion. He had appeared in the pews a few rows back, dutifully silent. So silent and still Polly nearly missed his presence entirely, but his red hair wasn't a hallmark that faded easily into backgrounds.

She almost just gave a curt nod, but found herself drawn to sit next to him. He had that sort of charisma.

They shared a wordless exchange where Polly asked him if she could sit and he scooted over, indicating a section of faded fabric for her.

The church was empty besides a lone priest lighting candles and preparing for the next day's service.

Jason was sitting slightly forward, hands clasp on the front row of the pew. His expression was impossible to read.

"I didn't know your family was religious," Polly said in a quiet voice as not to disturb the worker.

Jason glanced over at her, a funny smile on his face.

"We're not," he snorted, as though laughable, "In fact, I'm not entirely unconvinced that Cheryl wouldn't burst into flames the second she walks through the door."

Polly let out a loud giggle, one that was unexpected and much too loud for the quiet. She sent an apologetic look to the priest, who just frowned at the pair.

"And not because she's...you know." Jason waved a hand. Then, he winced, "I wasn't supposed to...it's not…"

"I don't," Polly's forehead creased. She prided herself on not spending a great deal of time with Cheryl, even if they were both Vixens. She just wasn't a huge fan.

"Bi." He said after a second. Polly hummed, not shocked about this revelation. She didn't care who you loved. Gay, straight, bi...whatever, not her place to judge. She thought the Church was pretty backwards on that.

"I guess it's not a secret, but it's also not common knowledge. I forget," Jason said quietly, "Our parents don't...well, you'd almost think them Catholic." He said with zero humor in his voice.

"Oh," Polly murmured. The indication was clear. For as frustrating as Alice and Hal were, at least they did all they did out of love. She couldn't be sure the same was at the Blossom household. Maybe Alice wouldn't be pleased as punch if she or Betty were lesbians, but she didn't think her mother would be cruel.

The priest shot them another look and Polly stood, "Did you want to pray more?"

Jason shook his head, "I was just looking for a moment to think. We can leave."

The walk to the hotel was perhaps five minutes.

"So," Polly began again, "I know Cheryl is in Bora Bora. WIth the rest of your family. And you're here." There may not have been an explicit question, but Jason understood.

"I just needed some time away. My family can be difficult. My parents, mostly." He said, face darkening.

"I get that."

"I don't think you could," Jason shrugged, "Sorry. I don't mean to load it on you. Not your fault."

"I did ask," Polly said kindly, "I'm a safe person to talk to. I don't find enjoyment in spreading rumors and secrets."

"We could talk for this entire week and never truly unpack them," Jason waved a hand, "I'll just leave it at this; this was an escape. Not the worst way to spend a spring break."

Polly didn't want to judge him more on it, but she was curious about his family life. The Blossoms were so imposing, it was hard to see them as real people. Jason was real though. Startling real.

"And Cheryl's not going through withdrawal?" Polly asked, then immediately winced. They weren't close enough friends for her to joke about such things. It probably just sounded unkind.

Jason raised an eyebrow at her. The Blossom twins closeness was talked about by many. Cheryl and Jason did everything together. It was hard not to think of one without thinking of the other.

"She threw a fit in typical Cheryl style," Jason replied, seemingly well aware of the whispers, "But think about it. We both hate our parents, really hate. We were raised to be each other's only friends, only companions. I miss her already too."

"I guess when you put it like that. You did share a womb. I love Betts, but I'm not sure I'd want to be that close to her." Polly gave a little shudder.

"Cheryl can be difficult. I know that more than anyone. But she's a good person, deep down. Maybe really deep down, but it's there. She cares deeply, you just don't see it. She was taught to grow a thick skin or else mother would have eaten her alive. She doesn't let many in, but once you do get that far, you'd see it's all an act. Most of it is an act," He corrected, "Don't be too hard on her."

"Sorry," Polly's whole face was bright red. She really did feel bad.

Jason crossed his arms, "It's not an uncommon reaction to her. I'm just saying. I'm her brother, I have to. We protect each other. No one else will."

Polly smiled, nodding, "That's really sweet."

"What about you?" Jason, as he walked, shifted to nudge her arm softly.

"Oh, my parents are weird, sure, but not like that-,"

"I mean, why are you here? Was it just to escape Riverdale?" Jason added on.

"Sorta. My parents- and Betty- are going to a News Reporter Symposium in Atlanta, I think. Not exactly glam. I could have stayed home all week, but I had been helping plan this for a year. To help bolster my college applications. And, that I actually like helping people." She didn't want to sound vain.

"I don't think anyone could accuse you of being a mean person. You're the nicest person I've ever met. Serious." Jason said, waving his hand out.

"You're just saying that," Polly mumbled, "I just put myself out there to help others. Most don't."

"And that means something." They'd reached the front of the hotel, "Well, Cooper, I'll see you tomorrow," Jason announced, giving her a wink and a salute before taking the stairs to the boy's rooms on the second floor.

Even though he was long gone, Polly's fingers lifted in a wave.

Jason Blossom was a peculiar person.

XXxxXX

Day six, the day before they were to leave, they found themselves alone once again. Not alone as as in a locked empty room together, but they were given a handful of hours to explore the town and enjoy themselves. They were, after all, kids themselves.

It felt like a date that wasn't. They found an old movie theater playing only weird box office flops and paid to see The Green Lantern with Ryan Reynolds. Polly didn't even think that movie was worth the two dollars they paid, but it provided good laughs. After, they located an ice-cream shop and took their frozen treats to a park.

The town was a lot like Riverdale in that it was tiny and quaint. It was small enough that the Park was mostly deserted, especially at this hour. They, as they meandered through the grassy space, found a rock structure that had scuff marks all over. Polly probably wouldn't have climbed up on it alone, worried about being reprimanded, but Jason saw it and made the decision to climb it immediately.

"You're just going to sit down there all alone?" He teased at her sour expression, "C'mon, it's cool up here. Plus, you're still holding my ice cream."

Polly grumbled all the way up but wasn't going to make herself seem like even less fun by refusing to go along with it.

Once on top, they settled in.

The air was warm. There was a slight breeze that sent ripples across through the trees and across their cheeks.

"I hope this has been a good vacation for you," Polly said, drawing her legs up.

"It has." He agreed, but she wondered if he was nice enough that he wouldn't tell her if it hadn't.

He and Cheryl were truly so different. Night and day. Left and right. Action and inaction. It wasn't that hard to see. They were alike in their exact differences. Perhaps two sides of the same coin was apter. She got the acute feeling Jason was the one constantly holding Cheryl back, reminding her to be more kind. She also inferred that Cheryl was the one who taught Jason to be strong and chivalrous. Together, they probably had a good time. Others around them probably liked them better together, as they tempered one another.

Their conversation came effortlessly. Maybe it was because they'd spent a week together. Maybe they were more similar than they had realized. Maybe the night and the euphoria and the laughter of the town and their excursion gave them both a freeing feeling in their chests. Whatever it was, Polly felt like Jason was a good friend and not a classmate she'd only known in passing a week ago.

At a lull in the conversation, just as Polly was almost ready to offer to start walking back, Jason asked a question that surprised her.

"What's a secret you have that you haven't ever told anyone," He asked, laying down on the rocks, seeming to ask the question to the stars, "A secret you'd take to your grave."

They had done away with frivolous easy questions long ago. They had reached more complicated ones about half an hour before this, so the severity of the question itself was not weird. It was the actual content and his pinched face when he said it.

Polly somehow knew he wanted to tell her something, something he'd been holding inside forever, something deep. Maybe he'd decided she was a polite enough person that she wouldn't actually spill secrets. Maybe he was banking that they'd never talk again. Maybe he had vetted her as a continuing friend already and this was the entry-level to companionship with Jason Blossom.

Polly wasn't sure. All she knew is that something was weighing on him and she felt like it was her duty to allow him to tell her without the embarrassment of it. By hiding it in a question, it was safer.

Polly actually did think about it. She was a fairly open person. She didn't like secrets, at least not earth-shattering ones. She lived her life to try not to collect secrets or hidden truths; her own or others.

"I've thought about suicide," She whispered, the only big secret she had. The one she didn't think she could tell anyone, "And I've thought of murder. That I could get away with it. That the smart criminals aren't caught. It's not meditated stuff. With suicide, sometimes I'll just think that it would be easier to be dead than alive. Considered how I'd do it. I've never tried it, so maybe that part doesn't count, but I've thought about it a lot. With the murder, god," Polly buried her face, "I don't know where it comes from. I don't actually want to kill someone, I think. It's always over something stupid, like a guy cuts me off on a freeway or a customer is rude to me. There's just the quickest second where I think about it. Then, it's gone. And I'm horrified."

She didn't dare look at Jason, "You must think me clinically insane."

"No, not at all," Jason frowned, "I think everyone thinks about death sometimes. Maybe not exactly like that, but," he gave a shrug.

"I don't want to worry my family. It's not a real desire...I think." Polly bit a nail uneasily.

Jason nodded sagely, "Well, now you've told me. Next time you are thinking about suicide, call me. I don't care what time it is, what I'm doing, where I am. You have a friend."

"Why?" Polly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because no one should shoulder that alone. As for the murdering stuff...I guess I can't judge. My family's pretty dark." He said, but there was a slight wince.

Then, there was a long pause. Polly looked at Jason expectantly.

He didn't seem to be speaking. She wondered if this was a ploy to get her to spill something worthwhile, and then he'd back out? Was he playing her?

Then…then he whispered something so quiet Polly couldn't hear him.

"What?"

Jason drew in a deep breath, preparing himself. Polly wondered how he could have a secret that was making him more on edge than 'I sometimes think of cold-blooded murder'.

"I'm not a Blossom."

Polly just blinked dumbly.

"Come again?"

"I'm not a Blossom. Not really. I'm adopted." He said slowly, his eyes catching Polly's. Polly blinked rapidly, trying to process.

"You're kidding."

Jason gave a slow shake of his head.

"But...Cheryl...she always talks like you two have been together since actual birth. Womb sharing and all that. TMI, to be honest, but-," Polly knit her eyebrows together.

"I was adopted pretty young. Four, I think. My parents- err, Penelope and Clifford, they raised Cheryl and I like we were siblings. There was no talk of the fact I came after. They did something to Cheryl to make her believe it. Maybe that's why she's so attached. Maybe they mentally fucked her up enough to be imprinted on me or something. It's just a thought I have sometimes. I think they tried for me too, but it didn't take. It doesn't matter. It would be heresy to mention it. They won't let anyone know that I'm…" He breathed out. His shoulders didn't seem quite as tense now that he'd said it. Polly had the feeling that, apart from his parents and whoever helped with adoption, she was the only other person in the world to know. It was a sort of terrifying feeling.

"Have you ever wondered…"

"All the time. About everything. About my birth parents, though it doesn't matter. I'm theirs."

"By name and law, yes," Polly agreed cautiously, "But your genetics is still...well, you."

"I took on the family legacy, and I probably have a better life now than I would have. And I wonder why they adopted me. I know that I was specifically chosen for my age, my red hair and for my ma- for other things."

Polly couldn't have guessed what the third point was, but she didn't want to press it. This was already hard on him as it was to admit it.

"They wanted to make a weird twin thing?" Polly scowled, "Wouldn't it have been easier to not make a multiple?"

"Yeah, probably." Jason agreed. Polly wondered if that was his real name? Or, the name his birth mom had given him. Maybe she'd never given him one to begin with? It made her look at him so different now.

"Wow," Polly finally murmured.

"I just had to tell someone. I can't tell Cheryl. It would kill her." He said, "And she's who I tell everything to. We might not be blood siblings, not the genetic kind I mean, but she is my sister and I love her."

"I'm glad you told me." Polly said. She meant it, "And, same offer for me. You ever need someone to talk to again, at any time, I'm free."

Jason nodded wearily, "Thanks, Cooper. For everything."

XXxxXX

Polly didn't believe in fate or magic. She might be a little romantic and like a good fantasy romance, but she didn't think it happened in real life. She thought most Halloween costumes were reaching, at best. Unexplained things in the universe were just things science hadn't yet figured out.

Still, it was hard to ignore that the night on the rocks had fundamentally changed both Jason and Polly, and more importantly, tied them together. Polly could admit that it was impossible to go back to how they'd been. They'd crossed a line together, both sacrificed a secret to the other, and now they were set upon a different path.

And while Polly abhorred to say it, perhaps it did almost feel a little magical.

Oh, if only she knew.

XXxxXX

Monday morning of the next week was a bright sunny day.

"You're going to have to tell me everything," Amanda breathed, patting her cheeks, "What was Jason Blossom like?"

"Unexpected. Good."

"Did you two talk a lot?"

"Sorta."

"Is he nice?"

"Yep."

"Can you answer me with more than one word answers," Amanda whined.

Polly shrugged, "It's hard to explain. It just was. We became friends."

Across the hall, Cheryl caught a flash of red. She thought it might be Jason for one hopeful second, but realized it was Cheryl. Knowing what she knew now, Polly felt her cheeks blush. It was still a little unimaginable that Jason wasn't really her sister. It felt like it had been made up, had the night not been so vivid in Polly's memory, maybe she would have thought it a strange dream.

"Well, you'll find the words," Amanda said, "I believe in you. See you after class. Kisses, darling."

Polly sighed. She was expecting things to go back to sort of how they had been before. Maybe her and Jason were more casual, but overall, he had his friends and she had hers. Why was she missing him so much?

She turned to see Jason leaning against the lockers. Waiting...for her?

He grinned, dipping in close to her.

"Polly Cooper…" He said, not shying an inch away, "I'd like to take you on a date."

"Seriously?" Polly asked.

"Dead serious. What will it be?"

It took Polly only a second to consider it. She smiled.

"I would be honored."

**This was really interesting to write because I wanted to explore Polly/Jason and their relationship more. It was weird to write because we don't actually have a lot of information on the pair's personalities. Well, we have Polly, but bat-shit crazy Polly. And JASON! Oh, boy, we know almost NOTHING about Jason, which is so weird because he is the character that single-handily changes EVERYTHING in Riverdale.**

**As for the 'twist', well...I just didn't like them being related. Granted, they're 3rd cousins, which share a pretty small amount of genetic material and in a town like Riverdale, chances are MOST people are 3rd cousins somehow, but it sorta squicks me out, so no? I know Riverdale did it first (twice, actually) but just *slight shudder*.**

**This theory came out after 'The Midnight Club' where that whole thing with Penelope was brought to light. Their theory is that Jason is the adopted non-biological one and Cheryl is the true biological child in the family. It points out that Penelope/Cheryl have a ton of shared personality traits (like creating chaos, sorta a bitch, possibly bi/lesbian) and the fact that the Blossoms like to adopt to keep it all in the family. Sure, Trevor appeared as a young Clifford, but that's I think just to reinforce the idea of TWINS (even created) GETTING IT ON. And, it would make sense why Clifford- apart from being a monster- would be more okay with killing Jason, because he wasn't his own. It would explain why Cheryl and Jason had that almost weird incesty vibe going on, at least from Cheryl's POV. Finally, Cheryl seemed to swoop in on Archie pretty quickly, a red-head, so there was theories that the Blossoms were considering Archie as the new Jason. I dunno. I think it's an interesting theory and I sort of like it.**

**You can read this story with NO supernaturalism in it, but if you want to know how it connects to the story at large, read on**

***Jason wasn't just picked for his age and red hair, he was also picked because he had the warlock genetic, as his mother was picked because she had witch genetics.**

***They tied Jason to their family with a magic ritual. He is theirs insomuch as law and by magic, which is very much a big deal in the magical world. Through this, he was able to tap into their magical signature, even if he couldn't use it**

***As we see in my story, the Blossoms really enjoy their memory modification spells, so they modified Cheryl's (and attempted to do Jason's as well) so that they wouldn't remember him being adopted since the pair were young enough to effectively do so. They probably also did a magical spell to bond Cheryl to Jason quickly, give sibling feels without any building blocks, which is why Cheryl is so attached to him, as something probably went a little awry. Oh well, since they intended to have Cheryl marry Jason, this probably was okay to them**

***That was their plan, at least, until they found a better option for Jason...but that's a secret to be revealed in 'Blood of my Blood, Flesh of my Flesh'!**

**Actions****Commen**


End file.
